Goku vs Sailor Moon
Goku VS Sailor Moon is a What If? Death Battle, and is the 26th and final episode of QuasimodoBellringer's first season. Description Two of the most famous anime characters finally meet and face off to see once and for all, who's show is superior. Interlude Wiz: Anime. A wonderful genera of animation made in Japan. Boomstick: Hundreds of these shows have popped up over the years and a lot have fallen into obscurity. Wiz: But two series from over 20 years ago are still just as popular today as they were in the 90s. So it only seems right that we have the two protagonists face off, to find out who is superior. Boomstick: Usagi Tsukino, the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice, from Sailor Moon Wiz: And Goku, the all mighty Saiyan and savior of the universe many times, from Dragon Ball Z. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to see who would win.......a Death Battle. Goku (Cue: Cha La Head Cha La) Wiz: A long time ago, there was a planet known as Vegeta, which was home to the mighty race known as the Saiyans. This race were known for their raw power and fighting skills. Boomstick: These beings were feared by most of the galaxy, and especially by the tyrant that enslaved them, Frieza! Wiz: However, fearing the legend of "The Super Saiyan", Frieza decided to destroy Planet Vegeta, and kill all those "filthy monkeys", aside from a few that were off-planet, and one more that had been launched into space mere moments before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Boomstick: This infant Saiyan's name was Kakarot, son of Bardock and Gine, and little did he know the fate that was in store for him. Wiz: Landing on Earth, he was adopted by an old martial artist named Grandpa Gohan....this sounds familiar........anyway, Grandpa Gohan named the child Son Goku, but he was a bit of a....problem. Boomstick: Yeah! Being a Saiyan, Goku craved violance and attacked nearly anything that moved, because Saiyans send babies to kill people on other planets so they can then sell said planets on the black market. Anyway, one day Grandpa Gohan was taking young Goku on a walk, when Goku fell of a cliff and after a one-thousand mile drop he hit his head, and miraculously survived. Wiz: After that Goku suffered some brain damage, and became a kind compassionate kid, who loves to fight, and would spend his life with Grandpa Gohan, training in martial arts. Boomstick: Atleast......until Goku saw the full moon, causing him to turn into a giant ape, because.....Saiyans do that......and accidentally crushed Grandpa Gohan to death. Poor thing. Crushed by a giant monkey, much like a certain echidna . Wiz: Living on his own for a few years, he eventually met Bulma, who was searching for the Dragonballs. Boomstick: Because she wanted to GET some balls, if you know what I mean. Wiz: Really Boomstick? Just....really? Boomstick: He he. Wiz: However it would be nearly 10 years before Goku reached maturity and become the man he was destined to be. Boomstick: Along Goku and Bulma's journey, they met ChiChi, and Goku promised to marry her at a young age, thinking marriage was some kind of food. Wiz: Even at this young age Goku was alread fast enough to dodge fire from a machine gun, and strong enough to.....you know what.....screw it! Let's just go ahead and jump to Z, because, as Piccolo once said: (Piccolo: Nobody watched Dragonball) Boomstick: Yeah, good idea. Besides, his OG Dragonball feats are kind of pointless, due to how insane the jump in his power was in the transition to OG to Z. One day, about 7 years after Goku beat Piccolo, he finally got to live in peace....until his brother, rockin' a sick mullet showed up, whooped his ass and kidnapped Goku's young son Gohan. Oh, andhe gave like 3 episodes of non-stop exposition, explaining the saiyans. Wiz: After that he teamed up with Piccolo, and together they fought and defeated Raditz. Boomstick: Well.....sort of. Ya see, to defeat Raditz, he pretty much had to sacrifice himself, but in the world of DBZ, there is no point to dying! You can always just be wished back with the Dragonballs! Wiz: Yeah....dying in DBZ really has no point. But it was during his time with the deceased, that Goku met King Kai, who began to train Goku, so when his friends wished him back to life with the Dragon Balls in 1 year, to face the other surviving Saiyans that Raditz contacted shortly before his death. It is here that Goku learned the Kaioken technique and the Spirit Bomb. Boomstick: Kaioken is a technique that allows Goku to transfer his stamina into more power to multiply his already insane stats. The highest known version of this he has ever shown is the Kaioken x20, which gives him 20 times the power. The Spirit Bomb is a powerful technique that can kill even the most regenerative of foes if it is at full power. Though, more often than not....it is useless. Seriously Goku spends like 10 episodes charging it, for it to fail at killing the enemy. Wiz: The Spirit Bomb is made of the hopes and will of every single person on the planet, and at one point even the entire the hopes and will of every person in the universe. Boomstick: Conveniently, Goku mastered these techniques just in time for the Saiyans to arrive, but since it took him a while to get there...well.....Vegeta and Nappa kind of killed most of his friends. Wiz: After defeating Nappa and Vegeta, he let Vegeta leave. But, because of Piccolo having been killed, that means Kami dies, and well.... Boomstick: That means the Dragonballs no longer worked! But don't worry, because of convenience sake, Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan decided to travel to Namek to use their Dragonballs to wish his friends back to life. (Cue: Freeza) (TBC) Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Cue: Moonlight Legend ) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon, known as the Silver Millennium, which was ruled by the beautiful Queen Serenity, and the heir to the throne was her only daughter, the young Princess......Serenity. Boomstick: Who not only had the same name as her, but was near identical. Only difference is that dear old mom had silver hair, while little Princess Serenity is blonde. Wiz: Protected by the four guardians, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars. They were also the princesses of their respective planets as well. However the people of the moon and the people of the Earth were forbidden from contact. Boomstick: Unfortunate, as young Princess Serenity was head over heels in love with the Earth's prince, Endymion. She would often sneak down to Earth just to stare lovingly at him, and even interact with him. Wiz: However, far bellow the Earth an evil force known as Queen Metalia was about to make her move. Boomstick: Queen Metalia, being an incarnation of the physical form of evil known as Chaos, had been around since the dawn of time, was discovered by a woman named Beryl. Merging with this woman, she infected the minds of all of the Earth's inhabitants, except for Prince Endymion....for some reason...and launched an army apon the people of the moon. Wiz: However, Endymion refused to let his love, Princess Serenity be harmed, and when he sacrificed himself for her.....well....how should I put this... Boomstick: She committed suicide! No seriously, she took his sword and stabed herself in the chest all because her boyfriend died....is this supposed to be romantic or something, because....I don't see how. Wiz: During the battle, both kingdoms were destroyed, and many lost their lives. However, using the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity managed to seal away Queel Metalia, and used her dying breath to wish for her daughter, and the other guardians to be reincarnated on Earth. Boomstick: Yeah, and so was Beryl and her 4 strongest generals. Nephrite, the freaky star guy, Zoicite the gay one, Jadeite the useless one, and Kunzite...the.....other gay guy. Yeah, as much as their is alot of yuri fanfics about this series, there are quite a few official yaoi pairings in this as well ........ and they are CANON. So yeah, dear old mom, reincarnated her kid, her friends AND her enemies. Wiz: Thousands of years later, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the 4 guardians; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter were all reincarnated in modern day Tokyo. Princess Serenity herself was reincarnated as Usagi Tsukino, while Prince Enymion was reincarnated as Mamoru Chiba. Boomstick: However, instead of falling head over heals for Mamoru instantly, just because of their past lives, when they first met in their reincarnated lives.....Usagi's feelings for Mamoru were well..... (Usagi: *hmph* Well, that is none of your buissness. Stupid jerk in purple pleated pants) (Usagi: THERE IS NOTHING GORGEOUS ABOUT HIM! I AM SO ANNOYED! STUPID ROTTEN TURTLENECK WEARING...GAHHH!) Wiz: Yeah...to say they hated each other would be......putting it mildly..... Boomstick: Anyhow, one day this talking cat named Luna showed up and told her of her destiny. Giving Usagi a magical broach allowing her to transform into a pretty guardian in a sailor suit, known as Sailor Moon. And it was during her first fight as Sailor Moon, did she meet Tuxedo Mask, who....she instantly fell for. Alright, do I REALLY need to say who he actually was underneath his mask? Wiz: It was of course, none other than Mamoru Chiba, the very person she despised. Boomstick: How could she not tell that Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru were the same guy? Wiz: Simple. First reason is because, Usagi is not all that bright, and second, which is my own theory, she might have actually known all along, and just refused to believe it. Boomstick: What the f*ck you talkin' bout Wiz? Wiz: Well, there is this scene from episode 11..... (Rei: Hey, doesn't that guy look a lot like Tuxedo Mask? Usagi: HUH?! NO! NOT EVEN A BIT! KNOCK IT OFF! THIS JERK'S NOTHING LIKE HIM!) Wiz: It is possible, that she was aware, but refused to believe it, since it would mean the man she loves and the man she hates are one in the same. Boomstick: ......I still think it is because of her ditzyness that she did not figure it out. Wiz: However, over time, the two warmed up to eachother more, that hatred eventually settled down into being mildly annoyed, and later caring about the other. Boomstick: And that is one of the MANY things the anime did better than the manga. It showed their wonderful character development, unlike the manga, oh and by the way, all of this happened before they discovered the truth about eachother! Seriously, the manga is....kind of bad. Wiz: However, during the course of time, she discovered and befriended the 4 guardians who had been reincarnated alongside her. Ami Mizuno, the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury, and residant genious. Rei Hino, the reincarnated Sailor Mars, and very tempermental hothead. Makoto Kino, the reincarnated Sailor Jupiter, and superstong tomboyish boy-crazy girl. And Minako Aino, the reincarnated Sailor Venus, and jokester. Boomstick: All while having to put up with that dick-wad Mamoru Wiz: However, just after Usagi and Mamoru's identities were reveled to eachother....well...... Boomstick: Endymion, or rather, Mamoru got himself killed AGAIN to protect her from Zoisite.....or at least fatily injured. Wiz: However, this caused Usagi to cry, and that released the Legendary Silver Crystal that had been sealed within her new incarnation. Using it's limitless energy, and wish granting abilities, Usagi wished for him to be alright. Boomstick: And he was back in commision the next day, but there was...sort of a problem. Wiz: Yeah, Mamoru was kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom and brainwashed to fight for them. Boomstick: Do I really need to tell you what happens at the end of the arc? Wiz: Yeah, it is kind of obvious. Boomstick: Together Usagi and friends fought many monsters of the Dark Kingdom, and when finally facing off against Queen Metalia, Usagi's friends all sacrificed themselves to transfer their power to help Usagi be able to destroy the evil entity. Wiz: However, due to the wish-granting powers of the Legendary Silver Crystal, she revived her friends, and free Mamoru. Boomstick: However, instead of getting to return to normal lives another group, this time from the future showed up. This group was much more intense than the Dark Kingdom, and this group went by the name, the Black Moon Clan. Wow is that a cool name! Wiz: It is also durring this time did Usagi meet her and Mamoru's future child.....Usagi. Boomstick: Or as most people call her, so not to be confused with her mother, Chibiusa. Hey, Wiz.....I got a question.....how predictible did you find Chibiusa being Usagi's daughter? Wiz: VERY. Boomstick: Am I the ONLY one who didn't figure it out? Seriously I called Kyubii being the main villain in Puella Magi, I called Beerus beating Goku in Battle of Gods, and I called the Triceratons actually destroying Earth in the Nickelodeon Ninja Turtles cartoon....sorry for the spoilers! But here....I didn't...at all....... (TBC) Fight Conclusion Trivia * This was originally created by Dbfan And critics as his season 2 finale ** It has since then been taken over by QuasimodoBellringer * This was first one of SuperSaiyan2Link's One Blogged Melees. * QuasimodoBellringer, the writer of this fight is a huge fan of both characters. Even ranking both in his "Top 10 Best Characters of All Time" list. ** The exact rankings on said list, were, Goku at 2nd and Usagi at 5th. * This fight has cameos from: Vegeta, Videl, Hercule Satan, Krillin, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino. Category:Dbfan and critic Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights